


意外之后

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: ⚠️1.罗埃尔突然失明了……ooc本来悲伤的事为什么被写成会这样……我有罪
Relationships: Amina Roel/Vanessa Roel/Amina Roel





	意外之后

凡妮莎从公司出来时仍然头脑发晕。她的胃在身体里抽搐，让她不得不扶着路牌恶心一会儿。冷空气并没有让她清醒过来，反而催促她闯了两个红灯，推开家门踢掉她的鞋子往里走。  
“怎么样？”阿米娜坐在沙发上，依靠她的耳朵将头转向声音的方位。她裹着凡妮莎的皮外套，之前胸口和袖子被打湿的外衣已经换掉了。凡妮莎把自己扔到沙发上，凑过来认真地发问：“所以，真的发生了？我是说，受你的影响我也有心理准备就是了。”  
阿米娜被热度逼得往后退了一点，手在空中摸了两下才触到那些银色的短发。  
“是真的，不是我在弄什么玩笑。”她说着，手指往下滑捧起对方的脸，食指尖碰到了冰凉的金属耳饰和眼镜腿。“我失明了。”  
事发突然，当时凡妮莎在给一位卷发的女士画眉，阿米娜突然给她打来电话，问她多久回来。结果中午她回到家里，被告知她的伴侣看不见了。  
“老板告诉我也不用急着辞职，他可以许我一个月的假。”凡妮莎握住她的手，她们的手都冷得像一块冰。“我们要先去医院，然后买一根拐杖，然后挑一只导盲犬……还有你要会盲文之类的。”  
阿米娜把手臂搭到她的肩上，将自己凑过去抱住焦虑的妻子，凡妮莎的力度大到要把她揉到一个身体里。待她们像在火车站临别的情侣一样分开，凡妮莎把她的头发别到耳后，搂住她的腰说：“算了，今天我们在家就行。”  
“挺好的，我想我也要重新熟悉一下家里。”阿米娜说，她在想一个转移注意力的方法。“凡妮莎，你还记得你回来之后并没有问我，然后自己就知道情况了吗？”  
她听到凡妮莎收起眼镜和纸的擦拭声，她不知道那是用来抹去为她流的眼泪还是巧克力味的唇彩。  
“当然，我要当几分钟的侦探吗？”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“噢……”凡妮莎的手指摩挲着阿米娜的手心，她看向别处说：“你的眼神飘忽不定，落脚点跟不上我的位置。我有了点预感之后坐到你的身边，看见衣服上有打湿的痕迹。你肯定是因为眼睛的问题才会把水洒了自己一身，我猜被子也湿了一边……我告诉过你我早上七点有一场工作，但你还是打电话给我了，一般情况下你不会打扰我的工作。但是因为吃饭之类的问题，你没有办法。你醒来的时候眼睛完全看不见了，只能从衣柜里翻一件最容易辨识的外套披上。”  
“完美的推理。最后一个问题：我是怎么给你打电话的。”  
凡妮莎一回来就把她的电话号码丢进了紧急联系人里，她不知道为何阿米娜这么快就忘了她摆弄过她的手机。她当时就看过通话记录，她在八点给六个不同的人都打了电话，其中就有她自己。她一定是把通讯录翻到最下面，然后挨个挨个地试。  
“你忘记某些事情了大侦探。”她亲了亲她的嘴唇。对于阿米娜来说失去了视觉后好像连接吻也变成了一种新奇的体验。她现在可以确定自己的唇上不会沾了那些黑色，凡妮莎回来时还吃了一颗薄荷糖。  
“你可以给你的名字前加两个a，之后我想找到你应该很容易。”同样柔软的触感出现在她的手背，痒痒的带着一丝水润。“凡妮莎？”她的尾音因为亲吻有些上挑，像海滩上的一阵暖风混合着酒精把她给醉倒了。  
“你太冷静了。”凡妮莎趴到她肩上，说话间的热气吹到敏感的耳朵，很快让阿米娜的脸上生出高温晕染的红色。“在你开始熟悉我们的家之前，你可以先从我开始。”  
“我闭着眼睛都能把你画下来。”她本意想开个玩笑，但是很不幸她不仅不会绘画，而且也花了两三次才摸到对方。窸窸窣窣的声音，这次她在她正前方，就面对面，她可以感受到。凡妮莎的手帮助她摸到脸侧，她的手指稍微分开就碰到了鼻尖和耳廓，她几乎能够立即想象出来它们的样子，包括那两颗痣的位置，还有她颈部右侧的那一个。  
“阿米娜，你可要好好地记住我的脸。”凡妮莎看着她的眼睛，等她的手落下后略微侧头凑上来和她的嘴唇再次相碰。她没有吻她，只是这样贴着说话。阿米娜本应集中在听觉上的注意力全部转移到唇上，她把她的口型轻轻念出来：“无论将来你是否会恢复视力，可能你都再也看不见我了。”

凡妮莎将自己的手套贡献出来，那还是她骑机车用的。阿米娜在她的指导下戴好，然后被牵着慢慢来到家门前。  
“小心你的脚下。”  
阿米娜摸着门框迈出一小步，还好没有踩到谁的鞋子。“我觉得我需要一根什么来探路。”  
“你可以将就用一下登山杖。”  
“我很抱歉我以后也没办法陪你去爬山了。”她等了一会儿，从凡妮莎手中接过，在附近敲了敲，脱离她的帮忙走了两步。  
“我现在在哪了？”  
“继续走亲爱的，然后你就能看见右边是客厅左边是餐厅。我是说，你就会发现。”  
她交换了一下双手，左臂滑稽地悬在空中，直到碰到一片光滑又清凉的东西。凡妮莎跟在她身边为她解惑：“你把手再往上挪就能摸到我买的矢车菊。”  
昨天为止她确实还能看见这些蓝色的漂亮的小花，勉强看到，那个时候她的眼睛已经病变得非常严重了。“我记得餐桌的位置。”她把手准确地放到椅背上，下午两点的时候她就是在这儿吃了失明后第一餐，那种感觉说不上好。  
“那你还记得厨房的位置吗？还有冰箱。”凡妮莎从衣帽架上挑了一顶帽子为她戴上，说：“你就像是南极探险员，拿着拐杖到处杵杵，然后说‘凡妮莎，五年前我来过这里，你绝对想不出我和这块冰之间发生了什么。’实际上我十年前就来过，不过还是让着你在前面带路。”  
“凡妮莎，冰块会因为洋流改变位置，但是我们的冰箱不会。”她笑起来，也非常准确地摸到冰箱的门。“你想和我玩*南极探险*的游戏吗？十年前就来过的罗埃尔女士。”  
“当然了，罗埃尔女士。顺便一提，你可以直接叫我Aavanessa。”  
阿米娜从厨房折返回来，看起来登山杖已经被她用得炉火纯青。“Aavanessa，如果我犯下的错误不超过三个，我就是赢家。”  
凡妮莎很佩服她惊人的记忆力和方向感，这样看来熟悉房子的人好像是她似的。她敲了敲餐桌，说：“但是奖励是向我讨要的，所以应该由我来定。”  
探险员女士的速度变得有点慢了，看起来也有些笨拙，但她还是尽职尽责地走着。那些敲打在地板上的声音如乐谱一般，就是不太流畅。凡妮莎跟着她把屋子里的每一个房间都转了个遍，然后她拍了拍阿米娜的肩：“赢家，现在请去南极入口。”  
“这算在考核范围内吗？”阿米娜已经犯了两个错误了，尽管如此她还是想赢下这个小游戏。  
“当然不算。”她们挽着手走到大门前，不知道哪位邻居在弹舒伯特的小夜曲，便驻足听了一会儿。“现在离天黑还有一点早，他应该耐心地等上两个小时。”阿米娜说，“而我要享用我的奖励了。”  
“你的奖励就是和我约会，罗埃尔女士，我猜你早就知道了。”凡妮莎看了看时间，“我会在树下吻你，在花店买一枝玫瑰别在你的胸口。然后我们回家用餐，最后滚在床上睡到第二天下午。”  
于是她们一一照做了，玩得比新婚那天还要疯。这导致了去医院的日程直接延后了两天，毕竟体检可能会暴露某些让人尴尬的痕迹。但她们可以明天就去看罗埃尔家的新成员，阿米娜没有忘记先在网上申请一只导盲犬。在挑选之后她们大概还要等一两个月，这期间她希望自己的已经能够单独出行了，毕竟凡妮莎还有事要忙。  
“所以今天你过得怎么样？”阿米娜尝试不去计较关于她被弄得可能真的会一头睡到下午这件事。她虽然看不见凡妮莎但是她真的很热，她又要出汗了。凡妮莎在旁边翻了个身正对着她，手指卷着散乱的头发玩：“还不赖，中午的时候还以为会很糟……虽然你在我们交往前就说过这件事。”  
“我很冷静只是因为它跟了我快三十年了。”她说着也翻过来，因为捉住了凡妮莎的手而听到她惊呼了一下。“我像每一个盲人一样都渴望正常的视力。不过你也不用担心，我们依然能一起做很多事。”  
“几个小时前你就为不能和我一起登山而道歉。”凡妮莎说：“如果真要说这个，你今天只用和我道歉就行了。但是你猜怎么着，我不在乎，我只希望你能享受正常人的生活。”  
她听见阿米娜的笑声，然而几秒后她剧烈咳嗽起来，像松果一样缩在旁边。凡妮莎紧张地坐起来顺她的背，问她要不要喝点水。然而又是几秒后她听出她咳嗽的声音不大对劲，阿米娜在她怀里笑出来。她搂住凡妮莎的脖子亲亲她：“你猜怎么着，今天也能算做过作我最开心的几天之一。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
